


food b4 hoes

by dreamiesficfest, masteryeeter



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, angst kinda, just guys being dudes, renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteryeeter/pseuds/masteryeeter
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD155Just two best friends who decide to be boyfriends for a sweet food deal. You know what happens next.





	food b4 hoes

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author:  
> Props to the people who helped make the fake messages thingy with me, sorry ya'll had to deal with this gay shit. Also, I've only been to a KBBQ place once so idk if I wrote it right or not.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, especially the prompt sender. Hmu if you want me to write more stuff.

 

PROMPT  
there was a massive discount at this kbbq place (or any restaurant) for couples and i really want to go but i'm single and you're my best friend roommate so we went but they didn't belive we were a couple so i panicked and kissed you. at the time we were too busy eating and didn't think much of it but now that we're back home i'm really embarrassed   
——————————————————————  
  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Donghyuck screamed at the top of his lungs, flinging himself off his bed and into the hall.  
  
"RENJUN!" Donghyuck banged on the elder's door with the forces of the seven seas. "RENJUN OPEN THE FUCK UP!"  
  
A loud thud echoed from the room, footsteps rushing towards the door as it suddenly swung open, causing the younger to stumble backwards. A hand yanked his shirt and threw him inside.   
  
Renjun quickly locked the door, and placed his chair in front of it, handing the other some scissors, "Equip yourself with this."  
  
Donghyuck paused and looked at the scissors dumbfounded, glancing up to see Renjun clutching a machete from God knows where.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to save our lives bitch, what do you think?"  
  
"No offence, but like I wouldn't trust you with my life."  
  
"Say that again and watch where this machete goes."   
  
Donghyuck's face straightened, his eyes downcast as the pair sat in awkward silence, all he could do really was cut some imaginary paper.  
  
"So who's in our apartment?" Renjun whispered.  
  
Donghyuck looked at him confusedly, "No one??? Unless you count us."  
  
"What do you mean 'no one'?"  
  
"I mean 'no one', it's not rocket science."  
  
"So why the fuck were you banging on my door like a madman?"   
  
He froze, slightly peering at his phone that was left on the wooden floor. Renjun stared at him, shaking his head that conveyed a 'well?'.  
  
"So uh, there's this massive discount at the KKBQ place downtown and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Donghyuck spoke, wincing at how Renjun stared at him unblinking. He got up and made his way towards the other.  
  
"Oh, sHIT" Donghyuck screeched, swiftly dodging the incoming threat and rolling towards the only escape exit.  
  
  
The window.  
  
  
However as he turned around to say his last goodbye, the Chinese boy had his face buried into his pillows, unmoving. Donghyuck glanced at the window and the maybe dead body lying on the bed before him. Calculating all the odds, he tossed his only chance at living away and tiptoed to the bed.  
  
"I'm not scared, I am not a pussy," repeating a mantra in his head. "So are you dead or-"  
  
"YAH LEE DONGHYUCK!" Renjun sprang from the bed, startling the younger. "Why have you forsaken me? I can't have a break from doing that project Mr Choi assigned us, not to mention it's a group task and I'm paired with tweedle dum and tweedle dee. Jaemin is probably trying to woo Chenle right now or some stupid shit. Jeno's at the airport to pick up Mark, which fair enough but I stayed up all night doing this garbage but my arms stopped working so I went to bed hoping the rest of me would stop working and I was THIS close and I-"  
  
"Keep spitting words and you'll be the next Mark." Renjun exhaled, falling onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Donghyuck kicked his leg, "You're not in an anime, stop being a weeb. Also, that project you were talking about is like due in a month."  
  
Renjun turned his head around with a crooked smile, "Look at my face and say that again."  
  
"It's due-"   
  
Renjun turned back around and stared at the ground, mentally throwing himself out the window. "Uh, what the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to disassociate so the aliens can hurry and pick me up but it's whatever I'm over it now. So what's the discount again?"  
  
"You sure you're over it?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"   
  
Donghyuck put his hands up in defeat, sliding his phone towards the other, "The discount was this." Renjun unlocked the phone, skimming through the information before snapping his head back to the obnoxious hearts in the background and the 'COUPLES DISCOUNT' in bold cursive handwriting, overlaying a picture of two people enjoying some KBBQ.  
  
"Huh." Renjun's voice cracked. "You sure you want to go?"  
  
"Duh, why else would I have bothered to show you."  
  
"I don't think I'm the right person to ask."  
  
"Of course you are, you're my best friend and you need to eat something besides cup noodles."  
  
"Yeah but I'm not your boyfriend now am I."  
  
"No sh- wait what do you mean boyfriend?"  
  
"It says you need to be a couple."  
  
"No it doesn't, give me that." Donghyuck snatched his phone from the other male, squinting as he read through the flyer properly. "OH WHAT THE FUCK!"   
  
Renjun rolled his eyes, dragging his seat back to his desk and sitting down, "Guess you gotta find someone else man." Turning on his laptop. "Maybe that Felix guy who's in your group or Yeri, she's always down for some food."  
  
Donghyuck paused, rethinking of the best possible outcome. Reawakened by the rapid clicks of keys, he stood up in a flash.  
  
"We can pretend to be a couple!"  
  
"You honestly think people will believe us?"  
  
"No, but I act gay enough and you always try to kill me so people will think you're like a tsundere or something."  
  
"Okay, but what if we see people we know? They'll either expose us or interrogate us."  
  
Donghyuck snorted, "You think we know people in relationships? Have you seen our friends." Renjun groaned, scrunching his hair in exasperation before reluctantly nodding. Donghyuck beamed and pecked the elder on the cheek, hurriedly rushing to the door to get changed.  
  
"Wait," Renjun called out.  
  
"What, having second thoughts?"  
  
"No, it's just...I fucking hate saying this but we have to establish some ground rules first."  
  
"Oh yeah." He made his way back onto the carpeted floor, "So?"  
  
Renjun took a seat from across his roommate, "Well we have to put a limit to how much and what affection can be displayed."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Donghyuck asked with a hand over his chest in mock hurt.  
  
Renjun raised an eyebrow, "Dude you're too touchy, like stop trying to kiss my lips and direct it at any other part of my face. Like my cheek or forehead cuz that's what couples do."  
  
"Okay, babe."  
  
The Chinese boy spluttered, "What the fuck?"  
  
"What? If we wanna make this look real we gotta have pet names and stuff."  
  
"Yeah but like, you can call me Injun? You know my Korean name that sounds like a nickname."  
  
"Ew, that doesn't hold the same title of endearment. I get to call you babe and you can call me honey cuz you're old."  
  
"Hell no, I'll just call you Hyuckie since that sounds cute."  
  
"Bitch, do I look like a duck?"  
  
"No, but you sound like one. Anyways get out of my room so I can change," Renjun announced bluntly, shoving the other boy out carelessly and slamming the door shut right after.  
  
Donghyuck blinked, "Bitch," he muttered to himself. He stomped over to his room, swinging his closet door open to be greeted with clothes that spilt right onto the floor. He surveyed the clothing visible to the surface before swimming through the ones hidden beneath, hauling out two outfits and flinging them onto the bed.   
  
The first one consisted of a plain purple tee, a denim jacket with 'FBI warning' and other shit he couldn't be bothered reading printed on the back. Along with classy black leather pants that defined his long legs. The other was a maroon long sleeved shirt, covered by his black leather jacket, denim ripped jeans and topped off with a 'please be patient, I'm 9 years old' cap. This one was the traditional boyfriend look but the other was more casual. Donghyuck kept scrutinising the two attires.  
  
"Man, fuck this." He whipped out his phone and called Jaemin, not caring if he interrupted the younger's attempt at romancing dolphin boy.  
  
The phone picked up with a groggy voice, "Can I help you?" Donghyuck tried to ignore the shuffling and quiet whispering in the background. "Hello?"  
  
"So you guys a thing or what?"  
  
Jaemin choked on air, "No! Don't make me yell dude, Chenle's asleep and I don't want to wake him up." A door closed quietly. "Now what do you want."  
  
"I need help with choosing an outfit since my group from Mr Choi's class is gonna be eating out."  
  
"But it's not a date."  
  
"Yeah, but I heard there were cute guys over there so I wanna try and get some. And also because you roasted Mark's entire wardrobe while we were in a group call and I don't want that to happen to me."  
  
"Still gonna happen, send them on insta."  
  
"Already done," Donghyuck replied, sending the two attachments. He could taste the judgement coming from the brunette boy and the more time passed, the more suffocating it became. "Just say it sucks ass and go."  
  
"No no no, they're good." Donghyuck could feel the incoming 'but'. "But...it looks like you're actually going out with someone."  
  
Donghyuck froze. <i> _Oh shit. <_/i _> _"Put a 'will' in there then it's correct." Almost fumbling.  
  
"Oh I forgot people date you until they get to know you, anyways go with number 2; more cute and approachable. One makes you come across as edgy and a psycho which you are but you didn't hear that from me."  
  
"Bitch-" he quickly composed himself and retorted back cockily, "Thanks so much now go cuddle with your <i> _boyfriend_."</i>  
  
"I hate that I can hear your smirk through this phone. Love you, bye."  
  
"Love you too." The line cut off. Donghyuck tossed his phone on his bed and proceeded to change, touching himself up with cologne and some moisturiser while checking himself out in the mirror. He grabbed his phone, wallet and zoomed out of this joint. Knocking obnoxiously on the elder's door. "RENJUN! Babe, are you done?"  
  
"Yeah I'm done," a voice spoke behind causing the sun-kissed boy to whip around and yeet his phone. The Chinese boy cocked his head to the side, as the phone hit the wall and smack onto the wooden floor. "Oof, that's gonna leave a mark."  
  
"SHIT! I just got this phone!" The younger boy quickly rushed over, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw no cracks.  
  
Renjun raised a brow, "You done? C'mon let's go." The two put their shoes on while Renjun double locked the door for extra measure. Ignoring the working elevator, they booked it down the flight of evacuation stairs and through the lobby.  
  
"Don't run it's raining outside!" Taeyong shouted as the duo ran past him.  
  
"YES MUM!" the two answered back in unison, increasing their pace and almost getting hit by a car at the crosswalk. They swerved left and right around people, coming to a halt as soon as they were underneath the shelter of the KBBQ place. They made their way inside and were met with a server.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Cherry Bomb, where this place is the bomb, I'm Sunwoo and I'll be your server for tonight," the taller male greeted, staring at the two shorter boys before speaking up. "You know it's for couples right?"  
  
<i> _Oh shit, we've been spotted. ABORT ABORT ABORT_. _<_ /i>“Yeah, why'd you think we're here?" Haechan deadpanned, meeting an equally deadpan look.  
  
"To get a cheap deal with food? You know there's not much difference with just coming as friends, you guys also get a discount."  
  
Haechan felt irked. <i> _The nerve of this guy, you tell me this now after I'm in too deep_. <\i>He felt Renjun sneak his hand into his, indicating that he needed to calm down. He pulled the elder boy towards him, smashing his lips against the other and pulled away proudly. "See we are a couple!"  
  
Sunwoo still kept the same look, "So your first date, got it. Right this way please." The pair followed, seating themselves at a booth near the window. "Give me a holler and I'll get your order, I won't come out since all I see are people sucking faces and you will too. Enjoy your time here." The male server walked off, making a detour when he saw another couple enter the restaurant.  
  
Donghyuck looked outside the window as the rain beat it on softly, whipping his head right back around as soon as he spotted a couple feeding each other with their mouths in the reflection of the window.   
  
"So..." he trailed off, examining the menu. "What do you want to get?"  
  
"Oh uh, bibimbap and the all over the world platter." Renjun cleared his throat and placed his rain jacket on the back of his seat.  
  
"Nice, I'll go with galbi and the secret rendezvous so people think we're legit. SUNWOO!"  
  
The tall boy sauntered over with a tablet in his hand. "What would you like to order?"  
  
"Yeah so I'll have galbi and the 'secret rendezvous' and my boyfriend here would like some bibimbap and the 'all over the world' platter."  
  
"Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
  
"What do you recommend?"  
  
"The lover's juice."  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Don't start. It's just a spider in a big as cup with 7 different flavours of ice cream; taro, cappuccino, vanilla, salted caramel, cookies and cream and matcha. It's today's special."  
  
"Okay, we'll have that then."  
  
"Nice, your food will be here shortly."  
  
Donghyuck felt his cap being removed. "No hats inside that's rude, besides your fluffy hair needs to be shown to the world." Renjun smiled and kissed his forehead. "Was that good enough?"  
  
"Oh so now you want my kisses?" Renjun hit him in the arm.  
  
"No, there were waiters staring at us, so we need to amp up our game. I fucking hate this."  
  
"’Course you do boo." Donghyuck blew a kiss as the shorter boy scrunched his face in disgust. He happily laced his hand with his best friend over the table. "So got anything worth gossiping about?"  
  
Renjun paused in thought, looking back down to answer, "Besides our friends failing at relationships, no...actually yes I do, can we lock Jeno and Mark up in a room so they can become a thing? Like, the sexual tension is so thick that I need an asthma pump and their flirting makes me wanna die."  
  
"So you worry about other people but not me? I see how it is," Donghyuck responded haughtily. "But yeah, Mark and Jeno keep using Jisung as their messenger and it's only a matter of time until our maknae stops calling them hyungs."  
  
"Oh well it's Valentines Day today anyway, so Mark will probably try to serenade him but die when he sees Jeno's eye smile, though honestly same."  
  
"Here's your guys' drink." Sunwoo placed the massive cup onto the table. "Sorry if I interrupted anything, I'll go grab your guys' food."  
  
Donghyuck thanked him and pulled out his phone to snap a photo of the drink. Enhancing on the balls of ice cream, drowned in raspberry Fanta as they bubbled quietly. "I need to post and flex." His phone was slammed onto the table by a small hand.  
  
"No! We're trying to not get exposed remember?" Renjun seethed out in a hush, leaning back into his chair. "Sorry about your phone Hyuckie, but I'm not ready for people to know yet, " he said more loudly.   
  
"Ew." Donghyuck took a sip from the spider. "But this, this is good."   
  
The Chinese boy hummed in agreement, taking a scoop of the taro flavoured ice cream and combining it with the vanilla ice cream. He took a piece of the cappuccino one and offered it to the younger, the latter obviously propping it into his mouth. "Thanks babe," Donghyuck chirped, noticing that Sunwoo was making their way with their food.  
  
"Here are your orders. Let me know if you need anything else. Enjoy."   
  
Heading to another couple two booths ahead of them. The taller boy turned on the stove, embedded into the wooden table as they watched the meat crackle while it cooked.  
  
"Hey, want some of my galbi while we wait?"  
  
"Sure." Renjun opened his mouth as Donghyuck held the piece of beef with his chopsticks. Quickly swerving it back into his mouth and chewing it obnoxiously. The Chinese boy sat there unimpressed before leaning over with his thumb out. "Wait you got something at the side of your mouth." Donghyuck stiffened at the close proximity before feeling a stinging sensation on his forehead.  
  
His hands flew to his forehead, chopsticks clattering off the table. "Owww, Injunnie," he faked whined, rubbing the sore spot in pain.  
  
Renjun shrugged his shoulders, "Whoops, guess my hand slipped. Maybe if your face wasn't so big."  
  
"Yeah, but then that just means there's more of me to love," Donghyuck shot back, quickly regaining his confidence.  
  
The shorter male let out a lazy yawn, "Too much work," he mumbled, proceeding to stuff his face with the bibimbap and the extra rice.  
  
"Hey! Save some for me, this isn't just a one person date you know."   
  
"Could be," Renjun teased, picking up the now cooked meat and waving it around. "Besides you said that I needed to stop eating cup noodles and I've fulfilled that wish."   
  
Donghyuck rolled his eyes, shielding his food away from the evil in front of him. The pair ate in silence, with a few silent threats here and there. The only time where peace occurred was putting the cooked meats on each other's plates. Once finished, the duo notified their server to clear the table.  
  
"I'll pay since I dragged you along with me," the taller of the two stated.   
  
"Fine by me."   
  
"Wow, so you're not gonna refuse and pay instead? What kind of boyfriend are you?"  
  
"My mum said it's polite to accept when someone offers to help you. I'll reward you with my kisses when we get home, kay honey?" Renjun cooed as his face fell back to a resting one. He walked away, pushed open the front door and waited outside.  
  
Donghyuck shook his head and sighed, pulling out his wallet in front of the cashier's desk.   
  
"What was your table number?" the petite girl from behind the counter asked.  
  
"Number 15."  
  
"Okay." She jabbed in some numbers onto the screen in front of her. "So your total amount for today is $52.70. Would you like to pay with cash or card?"  
  
"Card." He was handed the credit card scanner, placing his card over the top of it and put in his pin number, then handed it back.  
  
"Would you like a receipt?"   
  
"Yes please." The girl slid a small receipt across.  
  
"Hope you enjoyed your time here at Cherry Bomb and thank you for choosing us as your date place." She smiled and waved off, Donghyuck nodded his head in return and walked out.  
  
"Aw, you waited for me," Donghyuck teased, slinging his arm around Renjun's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, no duh."  
  
"Um, excuse me?" The fake boyfriends turned around to be confronted by a couple. "Sorry if we interrupted anything, but I would just like to say you two are the most cutest couple we've ever seen." The wavy-haired girl grinned.  
  
"How long have you guys been dating?" The boyfriend asked, hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
The boys looked at each other.  
  
  
"Two years."  
  
"Two days."  
  
Renjun scoffed, wrapping a hand around the younger's waist. "What we meant to say is that we've been dating for 2 years but haven't been on a date since 2 days ago. School's been busy."  
  
The brunette haired girl giggled, "We can definitely understand that. Well, we better get going, it was nice meeting you...?"  
  
"Renjun and Donghyuck."  
  
"Renjun and Donghyuck. Hyojung and Kuanlin." The couple waved them goodbye, disappearing as they turned the corner towards the station.   
  
Renjun quickly removed his hand. "Fuck, now they're gonna recognise us if we ever see them again."  
  
"They seemed nice." Donghyuck chewed the inside of his cheek. "And stop getting your panties in a twist, there's like 9 million people in Seoul. It's a big world out there."  
  
"I guess, let's just go. I'm cold."  
  
"Want me to warm you up?" Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a chokehold from the elder.   
  
"Yo, yo! Chill Renjun!"   
  
Renjun huffed as he let go and snatched the Korean boy's hand. "C'mon," he mumbled, snuggling into the collar of his rain jacket.   
  
The two friends walked in silence, illuminated by the streetlights that lined the semi-busy streets. They were greeted by the warm air once they entered the apartment complex's lobby. Quickly scurrying into the large elevator and hitting the button for the 7th floor. Renjun unlocked the door, but was pushed to the side as Donghyuck shoved his way in, lazily throwing his shoes across the doormat and running face first onto their couch. The Chinese boy sighed, rolling the taller boy over and taking a seat.  
  
"So..." He trailed off awkwardly. "What'd you think of today?"  
  
"Good. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, good too. I just wish you didn't kiss my lips," Renjun sneered, not noticing how the other tensed. He looked at the boy next to him, worried that he was unusually quiet. "Hey, you alright?" Removing the pillow as it revealed a flushed face and eyes that avoided his.   
  
"I um, about that...forget about it, it was a 'caught in the moment' type deal," Donghyuck spoke quietly, trying to sink into the pillows. He tried to blink back the tears that threatened to escape, but they trickled down anyway, causing him to wipe them away furiously.   
  
"Woah! Hey! Donghyuck it's okay." Renjun brought the male's hands away from his face. "Dude, I'm serious I'm not mad. Did I come across as mad?"  
  
Donghyuck sniffled, "Kinda, I just don't want this to ruin our friendship."  
  
"Course not." Renjun sat up straight. "You kiss me all the time, not exactly on the lips but you get the point. We've known each other for too long anyway, I would need to kill you since you know too much."  
  
The two shared a laugh, the atmosphere becoming more breathable as it settled. Donghyuck played with the corners of the pillow, breathing out loudly.

  
"Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Did you like the kiss?"    
  
Renjun blinked owlishly, trying to register what was just said. He snapped out of it when he noticed the latter was staring at him intensely.    
  
"If I had to be honest...I did like it but it was kinda out of the blue so I didn't enjoy it as much? Shit, does that sound weird?"   
  
"Yeah, that's gay man," Donghyuck replied. "But I'm sort of glad." Another silence swept over them, Donghyuck noticed how Renjun's ears were slightly red.    
  
"Does this...well what happened today really, change us?"   
  
Renjun looked at the TV, "Yeah...." He saw the younger slightly deflate from the corner of his eye. The other stood up slowly, waving a small goodbye before heading to his bedroom. He shot out his hand around the tanned boy's wrist. "Wait, don't go yet." Donghyuck stood still, not turning around to face the shorter male. Renjun breathed out, "Lee Donghyuck would you like to actually be my boyfriend?"   
  
Donghyuck almost tripped, whipping his head around with eyes bulging out of his head. "Huh?"   
  
"I asked-"   
  
"No, no, no I heard you. It's just are you sure you want to date me?"   
  
"Why'd you think I asked?"   
  
"I don't know maybe because of today? We don't have to date because you were my boyfriend for a day."   
  
"Well, maybe I want to commit to that title full time. At least I've come to a conclusion that I like you more than as a friend," Renjun stated strongly. "So, yes or no?"    
  
Donghyuck let out a big smile and tackled the elder onto the couch. "I never thought I had a chance to begin with," Donghyuck mumbled into the crook of the Chinese boy's neck. "I always thought you liked Jeno, well used to anyway."   
  
Renjun pulled away. "What why?"   
  
"I don't know it's just your eyes displayed so much fondness when you were with him."   
  
"I mean, I wouldn't be lying if I didn't, but everyone in our group had at least some sort of crush on Jeno."   
  
"True." The two laid there with their limbs intertwined among the plushness of the couch. "You know, if you didn't mention me kissing you, I probably wouldn't have remembered until tomorrow." Donghyuck grinned, as he played with Renjun's hands.    
  
Renjun pulled the other's cheeks playfully, "I ask you out and this is the thanks I get? Unbelievable." Donghyuck jabbed his fingers in the elder's sides as retaliation, snaking his arms around the Chinese boy and pulling him into a cuddle facing him.    
  
"So about those kisses?" Renjun placed a hand over the Korean boy's mouth. "I'll wake you up with them tomorrow, now I'm tired." Donghyuck let out a small pout before quickly pecking the male's cheek and closing his eyes cheekily. A soft smile tugged at Renjun's lips as he gently brushed the hair out of his boyfriend’s face, steadily drifting off into slumber with the sun-kissed boy in hand.    
  
  


 


End file.
